


ReiFuChan is adorable♡

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Short cute reifuchan moments!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch short fics based on simple routine cute moments between Fushimichan and Reishi and of course Bells!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am back! These fics are just stuff that came to my mind and I wrote it! This are purely written bcuz I love Fushimi chan. These have nothing to do with the actual fic - trouble. Events may or may not be in conncetion with the original fic. So it's okay if you haven't read trouble. Though I'll be glad if you check it out! 
> 
> Those who don't know Bells is Reishi's white kitten. And Fushimi chan is the four year old version of Fushimi. 
> 
> I ahead and read!!

The first thing Reishi heard upon coming back from the grocery store was... . 

"MEOW" 

Bells. She's just really adorable. He smiled and entered the house. As he bent down to take his shoes off he heard another sound. 

"Meow. " 

Bells? No. That wasn't Bells. That was... He listened closely as the sound came again.. 

"Meow" 

That's.... 

"Saruhiko chan?"

He walked into the living room to find his cat and little Saruhiko sprawled out on his plush carpet. Bells was seated neatly in front of little Saruhiko who was lying on his belly, his chubby face cupped by his small palms while his legs swayed in the air. 

He looked very interested. In what he wasn't sure. Where as Bells looked as bored as a cat could. Upon hearing his name the little boy looked up. Reishi crouched down on the carpet beside the duo. 

"What are you doing Saruhiko chan? "

Blue eyes looked at him. 

"Meow"

"MEOW" 

But soon turned back to the cat. 

Reishi looked amused, trying to figure what his four year old third was upto. 

The mutual meow-meows continued between them as Reishi simply watched until the cat got up and walked away. 

"Bells!! Come back! " 

Little Saruhiko called out but the cat had already climbed up on the couch and was ready to sleep. Saruhiko chan pouted cutely as the cat ignored him. 

Reishi smiled at this and brought his hand to stroke soft black hair. 

"She must be tired. What were you doing Saruhiko chan? "

The disheartened child looked up at him with the most adorable face ever and said timidly, 

"I was trying to learn cat language. But Bells isn't helping me. Huh! " the child huffed out and went back to pouting. 

Reishi barely held his laughter back and earned an angry(and adorable) look from the child. 

"Why were you doing that? "

"I read it in a book that cats speak cat language. I thought it'd be easier to play with Bells if I could learn cat language. " the poor child sounded so upset. It must be that book on animals Reishi had bought for him. 

But Reishi knew how to make him happy. 

He scooped up the child and headed towards the kitchen. 

"Well no worries. You can try later. But right now, do you want ice-cream? "

Clear blue eyes instantly shone as Saruhiko Chan's chubby face lit up with the mention of his favourite treat. 

He eagerly nodded and Reishi was more than happy to serve his little third in command a big scoop of mild vanilla ice-cream topped with hot chocolate sauce and chocolate chips. 

The end


	2. Bean bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fushimi chan and Bells fall asleep on bean bags

When Saruhiko chan came up to him with the box of a really big train set clutched in his tiny hands and asked if he could play with it, well who was Reishi to deny that cute little child. 

He leaned down and lightly poked the child's nose and said, 

"Of course you can Saruhiko chan. Want my help? "

Saruhiko chan was already on his way to the kid's room in his house. He simply threw a "no" over his shoulder while Bells of course followed him into the room. 

It was a gift he'd gotten for his niece and nephew, something they had been utterly fascinated with. The train itself was a royal blue, with golden highlights here and there. The track was long enough for Saruhiko chan to need an entire afternoon to finish it. It was a bit complicated since the rails went over each other multiple times forming cross roads of sorts. But well Saruhiko chan was clever. He could do it. 

Reishi smiled knowingly and then went to his study to read a book or two to kill time. 

:3 HOURS LATER:

It had been quite some time since he'd come into the study. The surrounding was starting to bore him. So he put the book he was reading down and decided to check on his furball and bundle of cuteness. He needed a refill of his tea anyway. 

So he walked out and went to the kitchen. There he made his tea and poured it into his cup. He picked it up and headed the kid's room. 

"I think I'll just watch Saruhiko chan work, " he thought aloud. 

Reishi figured the child must be halfway through putting the tracks together. 

He turned the knob and pushed open the door. He expected to see little Saruhiko littering around the floor putting the tracks exactly where they fit while Bells would probably be on the bed watching the child with her cat-like gaze. 

 

But what met his eyes was an even cuter scene. Right there on the floor lay an abandoned and incomplete set of train tracks, half done half left. 

Saruhiko chan lay curled up on the blue bean bag, train engine clutched in his palms. Little eyelids fluttered as he probably dreamed about something, "ice cream" Reishi thought. Bells lay on the other pink bean bag, curled up as well purring lightly in sleep. 

Reishi couldn't help but chuckle a little at the adorable sight sleeping Saru chan and Bells on bean bags made. 

Slowly he put down his cup on side table and moved towards the bean bags with slow sound less steps, carefully avoiding stepping on the toy set. 

Gently, he picked up Saruhiko chan and placed him on one of the beds. He pried the toy out of the child's hand bit by bit and then pulled the covers upto his chin. 

Saruhiko chan looked so peaceful. Reishi bent down and placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave kudos and comments ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo!! I have more ideas like this in my mind. I'll keep writing such tiny fics as they come to my mind. If you guys have a ReiFuChan moment in your mind let me know!! I'll be glad to write it! Just leave your requests in commemts below! 
> 
> Also did you like this? Did you love this? Do you want more Fushimi chan?  
> Your comments fuel me to write! So don't forget to leave one! Let me know how you like this fic!!! You can totally leave ton of kudos that's appreciated tooo!
> 
> Thanks for reading♡♡


End file.
